


A Wicked Mind in a Nerd's Body

by gingerlegend



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: M/M, evil!ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerlegend/pseuds/gingerlegend
Summary: The boys channel another spirit with the Spirit Speaker board. This time, the spirit they contact has been waiting for this chance...





	1. A Bad Idea, Obviously

"Look, all I'm saying is it couldn't hurt to try," Benny said.  
"We are NOT going to channel another spirit!" Ethan practically shouted. "Remember how that worked out last time?"  
"We don't have to invite Rory!"  
Rory appeared behind them. "What was that about me?"  
Ethan shot Benny a look.  
"Point taken."

After school, Ethan and Benny walked home together, as per usual.  
"I know you said no spirit channeling, but how about we prepare an exorcism as a backup plan?"  
"Benny."  
"It'll be fine, Ethan. Lighten up."  
Benny smiled confidently, and Ethan's resolve melted.  
"Fine. But we're preparing before we even take out the spirit speaker."  
"Deal!"

After an hour of research full of conflicting advice and religious articles, Ethan and Benny talked to Benny's grandma.  
"You aren't planning on summoning a demon, are you?" she asked.  
"No, of course not, grandma!" Benny exclaimed, then nudged Ethan.  
"Uh, Yeah. We just want to be ready if we ever need to get rid of a demon or spirit."  
Benny's grandma sighed. "Well, if you two are going to cause more of that kind of mischief, it'd be more dangerous NOT to give you what you need for the reversal."  
She handed them a book on exorcism, along with several potions.  
"You'll need to be sure of the specific type of demon or spirit or it won't work," she continued. "There's an index at the end of the book, but you should familiarize yourself with it before you start any shenanigans."  
"Thanks, grandma!" Benny said.  
"Yeah, thanks."  
"Don't do anything stupid," she said, but Benny wasn't listening anymore.

They went back to Ethan's house and got out the Spirit Speaker.  
"Are there any friendly spirits out there interested in a chat?" Benny asked.  
_**Y e s**_  
"Uh, how's the afterlife treating you? Is it nice?" Ethan was ready for things to go badly, but…  
_**N o**_  
"Well, that sucks," Benny replied.  
"Uh, do you get summoned a lot?" Ethan asked.  
_**N o**_  
"This is boring," Benny decided. "Are there any more interesting spirits around here?"  
"Benny!"  
"What?"  
_**THANK YOU.**_  
The Spirit Speaker board shook suddenly, a gust of wind blowing through the basement. Ethan felt an electrical shock go through his body and collapsed.  
Benny hurried to check on him, but he tripped. Something hit his head, and he lost consciousness.


	2. Who indeed…?

##  Benny 

"Benny. Wake up!"  
Benny's head hurt. "Ethan?"  
"I'm here, Benny."  
Ethan sat beside Benny on the floor. Benny sat up and looked around. The basement seemed pretty calm now, and the Spirit Speaker board was nowhere in sight.  
"What happened with the spirit thing?" Benny asked.  
"I took care of it," Ethan said. "I put the board away too. It's too much of a temptation for you, clearly."  
Benny grimaced. "Yeahhhh, sorry about that."  
"Let's go upstairs. It's creepy down here. Especially after him."  
"Him?"  
"Slip of the tongue. I meant to say 'especially after that.'"  
Ethan left the basement, with Benny following a few steps behind him.  
If Ethan dealt with the spirit, Benny thought to himself, why does it feel like someone's watching me?  
"Benny?" Ethan called out. "Are you coming?"  
"Yeah, of course!"

##  Ethan 

Ethan woke up in what seemed like a pitch dark room.  
"Hello?" he called out.  
No one responded.  
He tried to feel around for something, but there was nothing.  
What am I even standing on? he wondered. Is this what it's like in a void?

Time passed. He wasn't sure how much time it was, but he knew somehow it wasn't a small amount.  
If only there was something he could touch. Maybe then he could have a vision.  
He worried about Benny. Was Benny okay? He hoped so.  
He wondered if his body was still in the basement, or if he was corporeal wherever this place was.  
But he had a feeling his body was being piloted by someone— or something— else. Like when Sarah got possessed.

Time passed. Ethan got the feeling that it's been at least a day.  
"Are you still in there?" a familiar voice asked, all around him.  
His own voice sounded like it was in surround sound.  
"In where? The board?"  
"So you haven't figured it out yet."  
"I'm in the spirit board, aren't I?"  
"Evidently."  
"Who are you?!"  
"I'm you, for now."  
"Well, stop being me!"  
"You're annoying. I'll have to get rid of this board altogether. Goodbye."  
"Wait, is Benny alright?" Ethan asked.  
Silence.  
Ethan had to get out. He didn't know how, but he needed to figure it out. Fast.


	3. can't argue with his smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoever's controlling Ethan's body has too much charm for poor Benny to resist. Or to suspect.  
When writing Ethan's part of this chapter, it got a bit long, so I separated the two parts into separate chapters.

##  Benny 

“Benny, what’s going on with Ethan?” Sarah demanded.  
“Huh?”  
“He’s been acting _weird_. More than the normal geeky weird.”  
“Define weird.”  
“He’s drinking coffee.”  
“I don’t believe you. He hates coffee.”  
Sarah threw her hands up. “THAT’S why it’s weird!”  
Ethan walked into the room, sipping coffee. “What are you yelling about, Sarah?”  
“Wait, you’re actually drinking coffee?” Benny exclaimed. “Like for real?”  
Ethan smiled sweetly. “I’m trying to branch out and try new things.”  
“Uh, y-yeah. Makes sense.”  
“You’re swooning,” Sarah muttered to Benny.  
“Can you blame me?”  
“I can and I do.”

A few hours later, Ethan nudged Benny, who was playing a game on his phone.  
“Hey, Benny,” Ethan whispered. “Sarah and Jane are watching Dusk again. Let’s sneak out.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Come on, let’s go make out in the forest.”  
“Why can’t we just make out here in your room?”  
“Please?” Ethan asked. “For me?”  
Benny hesitated. Ethan didn’t do this sort of thing. But Ethan smiled at him, and Benny lost track of his argument.  
“Okay,” Benny said, against his better judgement.


	4. Help Arrives! Sort of.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan breaks down, has a vision, and someone finds him. Unfortunately, that someone is Rory, who isn't great at understand subtext.

“How long has it been?” Ethan wondered out loud.  
He was saying his thoughts out loud for a while now. It was so quiet, and he felt so alone.  
“I’m never gonna get out.” He was sobbing now. “It’s hopeless…”  
He wiped his eyes and---  
_“Benny, you could totally destroy those jerks.”  
“Ethan, they’re just petty bullies.”  
“They’ve literally beaten both of us up a TON of times. We deserve revenge. We could rule this town.”  
“Tempting, but no.”  
“Please? For me?”  
“O-okay.”_  
“A vision from touching my own face. That’s new… Also I HAVE to get out of here. If an evil fake me convinces Benny to do evil stuff, I have to escape. Somehow.”  
Ethan had to think carefully. He wiped his face again and sat down in the void.

“Whoa, I remember this board thing!” Rory’s voice said. “I figured Ethan had thrown it out after that Sarah demon thing! Sweet!”  
_Rory! Maybe he can help me get out!_  
“I’ll go ask Benny to channel something with me!”  
“No, please! I need you!” Ethan shouted.  
Rory didn’t seem to hear him.  
“RORY PLEASE!”  
“Whoa, the words on the board thing says my name! Is anyone out there?”  
“No, but---”  
“But then who’s talking?”  
“It’s me, Ethan.”  
“It’s. That’s not a good answer.”  
Does this thing only use the first word I say? “Ethan.”  
“No, I’m Rory. Ethan’s not here right now. What’s your name.”  
“_Ethan_.”  
“Whoa, you have the same name as Ethan! Nice!”  
“Help me! I’m trapped in here!”  
“I don’t know what you need help with, Ethan the Spirit. I could go ask Ethan the, um, Friend for advice!”  
“No, don’t do that!” he exclaimed.  
“Oh okay,” Rory said. “So, uh. Is being dead fun? Wait, never mind. I already know it is! Since I’m also undead.”  
“Get me out of here, _please_!” Ethan begged, hoping Rory would figure it out.  
“Ooh! You know things about the future, right? So does Ethan the Friend! He’s a seer!”  
Ethan was starting to give up. Rory wasn’t going to get him out, was he?  
“You seem pretty chill! I’ll take the board home with me. Ethan the Friend doesn’t have to know.”  
_In any other situation, I’d be incredibly upset over this._

Rory stopped talking. Ethan couldn’t hear anything again.  
He waited for a long time.  
_How long has it been?_ he wondered again.


	5. For Future Reference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is resolved because of Rory's... uh... Because of Rory being Rory.

## Benny

“Are you sure I should hurt them?” Benny asked. “This doesn’t feel right.”  
Ethan glared at him. “Come on already!”  
“But they aren’t evil. They’re just mean.”  
“Benny, please?”  
Benny’s stomach dropped, but he forced a smile. “A-alright. Which spell was it again?”  
“I was thinking something with fire, but it’s up to you. I trust you on this.”  
“O-okay…”  
He couldn’t do it. Instead of fire, he cast a spell that scares people. The bullies, who hadn’t even noticed either of them, ran away, hardly realizing why there were doing it.  
“Benny, why didn’t---”  
“I messed up, okay?!” Benny snapped. “I’ll try again later.”  
Ethan looked disappointed. It made Benny’s heart ache.  
“I’ll figure it out, Ethan.”  
“Thanks.”  
Benny smiled, but something wasn’t right. What was going on with Ethan the past few days?  
His phone vibrated. Rory wanted to show him and Ethan something.  
“Rory has a ‘surprise,’” Benny said. “He wouldn’t say what it is.”  
“Then let’s go, I guess.”

## Ethan

It took awhile, but Rory talked to him again.  
“Hey, Ethan the Spirit! You’re a good spirit, right? Benny’s making me ask.”  
It wouldn’t really be a lie to say yes. Ethan was effectively a spirit right now.  
“Yes.”  
“I have an idea! You should come hang out in the not-ghost world with me! My friends are over too!”  
Ethan saw a tiny light in the corner of his eye. As it brightened, his eyes stung. He’d been in the dark for several hours at least. Probably at least a few days. The light burned his eyes, but he was finally going to get out!  
He was dizzy now. He felt like he was being spun around really fast. Vertigo.  
_Oh, this is a disappointment!_ a voice said in Ethan’s head, hardly even a whisper. <>Just when I thought I could get back to doing mischief That’s so disapp---  
“H-how long was I gone?” Ethan asked, rubbing his eyes.  
“Gone?” Benny frowned. “What?”  
“Aw, where’s Ethan the Spirit?” Rory pouted.  
“Rory. Benny. We have to get rid of this board.”  
“Aw, but I made a friend!”  
“Rory, that was me.”  
“Wait, so you’ve been in that board?”  
“Ever since we tried to channel a spirit, yeah. When was that?”  
“Like a week?”  
“Guys, was Ethan the Spirit actually Ethan the Friend? And Ethan the Friend was really being controlled by a spirit? Also named Ethan?”  
“Yes!” Ethan exclaimed. “Exactly!”  
“So you don’t actually want me to set those bullies on fire…?”  
“Please tell me you didn’t…”  
“I purposely botched the spell…”  
“Why would I ever tell you to set anyone on fire?!”  
Benny shrugged. “I didn’t ask… I didn’t want to make you sad or angry…”  
“So let me get this straight. You were going to kill people?”  
“M-maybe………”  
The two of them didn’t say anything for a minute or two.  
“I’ll keep that in mind…” Ethan said, grinning.

Rory was still holding the Spirit Speaker board. “What’re we gonna do with this thing?”  
“Add it to grandma’s collection of Evil Things to Never Touch Again,” Benny said.  
Ethan nodded shakily. “Yeah, Benny. Let’s do that now. It sucked being in there. I… I was scared I was stuck there forever… till Rory stole it from my basement.”  
“So I did good, right?” Rory was grinning.  
“Yeah. You did good,” Ethan said, thoroughly exhausted. “Just uh, maybe don’t steal from people anymore.”  
“I’ll try not to.”  
“I… think I’ll go home and sleep. I was awake in that board. The whole time,” Ethan said through a yawn. “Didn’t realize how tired I was until now…”  
Ethan started to nod off right there.  
“Whoa, Ethan,” Benny said, basically catching him as he started to fall asleep. “Dude, I can carry you.”  
“No, you can’t,” Rory pointed out. “You don’t have super strength like me! I can take him home! Ooh, or I’ll fly him home!”  
“Do you have a wagon or shopping cart or something, Rory?”  
“Yeah. Why?”  
“I’ll get him home. Can you take the Spirit Speaker board to my grandma?”  
“Oh, I get it! Bringing Ethan home AND the spirit board thing is too much responsibility, so you want me to do half of it!”  
“Yes,” Benny said, bluffing. “I trust you on this, Rory.”

The next morning, Ethan woke up in Benny’s bed. Benny was on the floor, snoring.  
“Benny? Why are we at your house?”  
“I was tired too?”  
“You know what?" Ethan asked, yawning and pulling the covers back over himself. "It’s fine.”  
And Ethan fell back asleep.  
He was probably going to sleep for a while. He felt like he hadn’t sleep in a week, which was technically true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think the ending was underwhelming, don't worry. I do too. I kind of backed myself into a corner with the pacing. All's well that ends in a vaguely satisfying manner, right?


End file.
